Advice on Proposing
by messersmontana
Summary: Buck wants to propose to Jennifer Tompkins. Everyone is full of advice, but who will inspire him to do it the right way?


Author Name: Trisha Steere

Feedback Email:

Story Title: Advice on Proposing

Story Status: Complete

Thanks to Wendy who beta read this for me.

Summary: Buck wants to propose to Jennifer Tompkins. Everyone is full of advice, but who will inspire him to do it the right way?

TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR

Buck's POV

Buck had a problem. He wanted to propose to the girl he was in love with, Jenny Tompkins. That wasn't his problem though. His problem was how to go about doing it. He had never proposed to anyone before and didn't know how to do it.

He went to Teaspoon to ask for help. Teaspoon's advice had only confused Buck even more on what was the right way how to propose. Buck respected him, but he didn't think he could use any of his advice. He did ask him if he would perform the ceremony though, making the older man happy.

Next, Buck went to Tompkins to not only ask for Jenny's hand, but for advice on how to ask her. Tompkins and Buck had been getting along pretty well since Jenny moved to Rock Creek. Tompkins knew that his daughter's main reason for moving to Rock Creek was so she could be closer to Buck, but he didn't care. Having Jenny back in town meant that the two of them could grow closer as he got to know his daughter better, and he had Buck to thank for that.

When Buck asked for her hand, Tompkins was overjoyed. He had suspected it would eventually come, but did not know how soon. He took Buck's hand to shake it, only to pull the younger man into a hug. It was a shock to Buck at first, but he hugged the older man, too. Buck hoped it meant only good things for them all.

When it came to advice on doing the proposing, Tompkins was no help either. He told Buck how Sally was the one to say they should get married before he could propose to her. He had been having the same trouble as his future son in law. Tompkins wanted to ask Sally, but didn't know how. Buck left the store even more confused about what to do.

Buck's next stop was at Kid and Lou's ranch for supper. He played with Noah while Kid helped his very pregnant wife finish making the food. He ate with them, and then waited with Lou as Kid put Noah to bed. Then he told them of his plans to ask Jenny to be his wife.

Lou was so happy to hear that Buck was going to finally ask Jenny to marry him. She had hoped he would see that Jenny was the one to make him happy. She started to get up, but her belly was making it hard to do it. Kid walked over to help his wife stand, and they both hugged and congratulated their friend.

Buck sat down as Kid and Lou moved back to the sofa. Once they were all seated, Buck asked them how he should ask Jenny. He explained how he had gone to Teaspoon and Tompkins for advice, only to leave both men even more confused. They all shared a laugh and then Buck asked them for advice.

Kid went first about how he should propose. He told Buck to take Jenny out for a nice supper. Then go for a walk in the moonlight, and when the right moment came he would know it. Make sure he had the speech all ready and not to forget to kneel on one knee. Buck saw Lou roll her eyes and tried not to laugh.

Lou patted her husband's knee and smiled. Then she told Buck the way a woman really likes to be proposed to. She said it needs to come from the heart. It needs to make her happy, but most importantly, it needs to be all him. Do not do it in a way that is not who he is.

She went on to say that Kid's proposal to her was the most special moment in her life. Well it was the most important along with their wedding and Noah's birth. What she was trying to tell him was it was perfect for him to propose to him when and how he did. Now Buck needed to come up with the perfect way and time for him and Jenny. They wished him luck and happiness.

Buck kissed Lou goodnight and told Kid he would see him the next morning. Then he went to the house he was hoping to share with Jenny. He had been building this house with Kid's help, ever since Jenny had moved to Rock Creek. It was the first house he owned that was all his.

When he, Kid, and Lou became partners with the ranch, Lou and Kid had given him a part of the land for a home of his own. He owned a few acres here and Kid promised when he was ready, he could have more. Only Kid and Lou knew about the house and land. Jenny still knew nothing about it.

Jenny was the only person in Rock Creek who could understand Buck and why he felt lost in the white man's and Kiowa worlds. She and her mother had lived with the Lakota for seven years. This is what had connected them back in Sweetwater.

Buck got an idea about proposing to Jenny. It would be the perfect way for him to ask Jenny to marry him. Now he had to work out his plan and let Kid and Lou know he would need time off to make it work. Then he needed to make sure Jenny could take the time off, too. He would have to thanks Lou for inspiring him to come up with this idea.

Buck got back to the former express bunkhouse to find a letter for him sitting on his bunk. It was a reply from Camille. He had written to her to let her know he was going to ask someone to be his wife. He told her all about Jenny, and wanted both Camille and Billy Barlow to be there when he made Jenny his wife. He opened the letter.

Camille had written that they would both be honored to come to his wedding if he told them when it would take place. She also told him how happy she was that he had finally found someone like she had found Billy. He smiled and put the letter down. Camille would always hold a special spot in his heart, but he loved Jenny so much more than he ever loved Camille. That's how he knew Jenny was the woman of his heart.

Jenny Tompkins was a special woman. He had told her about Camille and she understood how he had felt for her at one time. He knew he was a lucky man to have her in his life and to have her love. He now knew how Kid felt about Lou.

TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR

Buck picked up Jenny at Rachel's house. He had two horses with him and asked her to wear the buckskin dress she had made when she first moved to Rock Creek. She still did not know where they were going or why he had made the special request to wear the buckskin dress. She did not really care either, she trusted Buck with her life.

Jenny thanked Rachel for helping her get ready. She had been renting a room from her since moving to Rock Creek. They both loved the arrangement they had agreed on. Jenny stayed with Rachel and helped prepare the food for the boys when they worked with Teaspoon. Neither woman had to live alone that way.

Buck and Jenny rode away from Rock Creek in silence. They were so comfortable with each other they did not need to make conversation with each other. They both enjoyed nature all around them, it was so peaceful. For some reason, Buck was not nervous about what was to come.

Jenny wondered where they were going, but she knew Buck would not lead her into danger. She was glad he asked her to wear her buckskin dress, it was her favorite outfit. She really had no occasion to wear it, except when she and Buck went out riding together.

Buck led Jenny to his favorite place. It's where he went to think and just be himself. It's where he went to talk to Ike. Here he wasn't half Kiowa and half white, he was just Buck. No one else has ever been here with him, not even Ike. This is where he had come to pray as Ike was dying.

Jenny saw the circle of protection and knew that this was a special place for Buck. She felt honored that he felt she was special enough to share it with her. She dismounted as he jumped off his horse. He walked over and took her hand. Then he led her into his circle of protection.

They sat down facing each other. "This is my favorite place. I come here when I'm feeling the need to be alone to think." He explained to her.

"Thank you for sharing it with me Buck." She replied.

"I brought you here because I not only wanted to share this place with you. I want to share my life with you Jen." He told her.

Jenny looked into his eyes. "I want to share my life with you, too, Buck."

He could feel his heart swelling with love for this woman. "I already spoke with your father, and he gave me his blessing. Jenny Tompkins, will you marry me?"

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "Yes Buck, I will marry you. I would marry you even if my father said he didn't approve. I love you Running Buck Cross."

He pulled her onto his lap. "I love you too Eagle Feather. Don't worry; your father said he approves of the wedding." He went to tell her about the hug he'd given Buck.

"I'm glad my father likes you now Buck. We can tell him I said yes together. Oh, and I have to ask Lou if she'll be my maid of honor." She told him and hugged him. They sat there and watched the bird fly and the small animals scurry around.

Buck told her about going to everyone for their advice. He told each story and they laughed about Teaspoon's advice. Jenny was so happy that Lou had given Buck the advice to do it his own way and in his own time. It was the perfect moment like Lou had said hers was from Kid.

Buck was happy he had asked for advice from his family. He got all of their insights, but Lou helped him most. She had been right about it being perfect for him to do it his and Jenny's way. He and Jenny would be happy as long as they were together, living their own way.

The End


End file.
